


Memories can hurt

by Haadiya_Usman_Fanfics



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Hurt, Memories, Scars, sparing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haadiya_Usman_Fanfics/pseuds/Haadiya_Usman_Fanfics
Summary: Merinette was the girlfriend of Damian Wayne. The day she arrives at the manor she started sparing her beloved. Only for him to hit a spot that held the memories of the worst fight of her life.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 9
Kudos: 158





	Memories can hurt

Marinette was exited. She was going to surprise Damian. There relationship was secret. No one knew about it. She was always not ready to meet his family but today she thought she would. She wanted to. And she had missed him so much it hurt.   
  


so she walked up to the door of the gigantic manor and rung the bell. “I got it,” she heard Jason call. She recognized him from the videos Damian would send. He opened the door, “hi, how can I help you?” He asked politely 

“I’m here to see Damian.” She said kindly 

“listen pots of people do this but the demon hates people 

“wanna bet. I bet $1000 he will be happy to see me,” she smiled, knowing how much his brothers enjoyed betting 

“deal, im about to win a grand,” he said.   
  


they walked into the living room to where all but Damian sat “who’s this jay?” Tim asked

”this is the lady who bet a grand that Damian would be happy to see her, anyone wanna make some money.” The two other brothers added a thousand dollars. Merinrtte smiled knowing she was about to make three grand “where is he anyway?” Jason asked 

“he went to get some water and should be back anytime now,” dick answered

as if on que Damian walked into the room and dropped his water bottle at what he saw. His angel was standing there next to his brother. She smiled at him and he gaped for a second before composing himself and walking towards her. Everyone expected him to be cold or pretend to be polite at best. Instead he came up to her and hugged her tightly. To which she giggled and returned. “I win suckers,” she said from her place in his chest. He looked down confused. “You told me how much they loved betting so I bet $1000 that you would be happy to see me. Which you were, and the idiots decided to take the bet. I just made 3 grand.” She laughed to which he smiled. It was a welcome and common gesture for the couple but not for anyone else.   
  


“of course I’m happy to see you angel. What are you doing her beloved? You said you didn’t want to meet my family.” He said

”and I changed my mind. Plus i was getting lonely without you and decided why not surprise my boyfriend,” she smiled 

“I appreciate it bluebell,” he once again took her in his arms. Only this time he leaned down and pressed there lips together. She responded immediately. They stayed like that for about thirty seconds before Bruce decided to clear his truth

”Damian, can you explain?” He asked 

“yes father, this is my girlfriend Marinette who lives in Paris. I have not seen her in two months and we have been dating since we were 16 so about 3 years. If that all I’d like to spend some time alone,” he waited for a nod before grabbing her hand and leading her away. 

“Am I seeing things?” Time asked 

“Did he just smile?” Jason said 

“did he just share contact with another body and not run away?” Dick questioned

And for once Bruce’s joined in “did he say three years?” He asked 


End file.
